Conventionally, a bicycle freewheel is given grease into bearings which support the cylindrical driving member, so that the driving member including the sprockets is smoothly rotatable.
The grease functions effectively for a relatively long time, but not permanently, whereby it is preferable to supply a labricating oil instead of grease, or together therewith.
The freewheel for the bicycle, however, is provided with a pair of ball bearings for supporting the driving member rotatably to the driven member at both axial ends thereof, whereby the bearings hinder the supply of lubricating oil into an annular space between the driving member and the driven member.
Hence, even when a user feeds a lubricating oil to the driving member with the intention of feeding it into the aforesaid annular space, he cannot actually do so. Hence, the lubricating ability of the driving member is improved temporarily, but not kept sufficient for a long time.